


Shoes Upon the Table

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Superstition, superstitious Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: All Q wanted to do was put down his shopping and make a cup of tea...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Shoes Upon the Table

**Author's Note:**

> For the Classic prompt table - "superstitious Bond"
> 
> This concludes the Classic prompt table!

“No!! Stop!”

Q froze, not sure why James was shouting at him, but from the panicked tone of voice it must be serious. Had James left his exploding pen on the dining table? Again. Two new dining tables in as many months because of James leaving explosives around to be accidentally activated would be… vexing. To say the least. 

“You can’t put that on the table!”

Q looked. The table was clear. No exploding implements in sight.

“Whyever not?”

“You bought shoes.”

“...Yes?”

“You can’t put new shoes on the table! It’s bad luck.”

Tesla save him from superstitious double-ohs.


End file.
